This invention relates to a bonding device for making an electrical connection to the conducting shield of an electrical cable, and in particular to a new and improved one piece bonding connector which can be applied by simply pushing it onto the cable.
The connector of the present invention is intended for use with an electrical cable having a plurality of insulated conductors enclosed by an inner metal shield which in turn is enclosed by an outer insulating sheath. An additional paper liner may be provided between the insulated conductors and the metal shield. Such cables are widely used in the telephone industry and the connector of the present invention is especially adapted for use with telephone cables.
A variety of configurations have been provided in the past for making connections to the shield of a cable. Such devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,777,049; 3,915,540; 3,963,299; and 4,026,619. Additional cable shield bonding devices are shown in copending applications of Mangrobang et al, U.S. Ser. No. 066,780 filed Aug. 14, 1979, Kund U.S. Ser. No. 125,586 filed Feb. 28, 1980, and Kund U.S. Ser. No. 148,811, filed May 12, 1980, all assigned to the same Assignee as the present application. Another form of connector is shown in German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,203,946. These various prior connecting devices are suitable for various uses but are not so satisfactory for other uses.
Some of the prior connectors require a bolt or stud and nut for making the connection. Some of the prior connectors require splitting or opening up of the shield and sheath in order to make the electrical connection. Some of the prior connectors require the application of force with some form of tool to compress the connector and shield together. Temperature cycling is always a problem with electrical connections to the shield of a cable having an insulating sheath over the shield. The plastic insulating material flows under pressure as temperature changes. Both the plastic sheath and metal shield have a tendency to move during temperature cycling. All of this causes the contact resistance between the connector and the shield to increase.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved electrical connector which is formed in one piece, without requiring bolts and nuts or other forms of fasteners. A further object is to provide such a connector which may be installed without requiring compression forces or a compression tool, by merely pushing the connector into position. An additional object is to provide such a connector which can be utilized without requiring splitting or opening up of the cable sheath and shield.
It is a particular object of the invention to provide a new and improved connector with a resilient or spring like construction which makes electrical contact with the metal shield with a minimum initial pressure on the sheath and shield, and one which will continue to provide relatively low electrical contact resistance during ambient temperature changes.
Other objects, advantages, features and results will more fully appear in the course of the following description.